narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōhai Kazan
Kōhai Kazan (火山降灰, Kazan Kōhai) is a jōnin ranked Shinobi of Kirigakure, the uncle of Sanyu Kazan and younger brother of Moeru Kazan. Background At some point during the Third Shinobi World War, he met and fought Agama Hakuyō, which left enough impact on him to remember him many years later when the two met again during the Fourth Shinobi World War. After the Third Shinobi World War, when the people of the Land of Water began to persecute wielders of kekkei genkai, Kōhai, along with the rest of his clan, went into hiding among the citizens of Kirigakure. During this time, he dyed his hair brown in order to hide its obvious silver color. During the Kazan clan's time of hiding, Kōhai remained an active Kiri shinobi under the name of Kazuki Tōkai (韜晦和希, Tōkai Kazuki). Shortly after the death of Sanyu's mother, Kōhai and his wife took in their young nephew Sanyu and raised him. During this time, he taught Sanyu kenjutsu and gave him a double-bladed sword to use. Personality Kōhai is calm, flexible and patient individual who, like his brother, put the village above himself. Unlike his brother, he is incredibly hard to annoy and is known to be empathetic. Unlike other individuals, he does not recall the time when Kirigakure was known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" with fondness. Kōhai places high value on family and did not hesitate to adopt his orphaned nephew after his mother died. He also firmly believes in the Kazan clan traditions and attempted to ingrain them into Sanyu with moderate success. While he did love his brother, he thought he was too violent and bloodthirsty, believing that such behavior would cast a negative light onto their clan and the two would argue often. Appearance In the Shinobi World War arc, Kōhai wears the standard uniform of Kirigakure. He also carries a large scroll on his back. Abilities Ninjutsu Kōhai is highly efficient in using ninjutsu and noted by Moeru to be more skilled in it than he was. Kenjutsu Kōhai, being a member of the Kazan clan is highly skilled in kenjutsu but has stated that he is not as skilled as Moeru was. Nature Transformation Kōhai is proficient in several nature transformations. He has an affinity for Fire Release, which he mastered as a chūnin. When using Fire Release, Kōhai incorporates Volcanic Ash in his techniques. By using Volcanic Ash he can use it as a smokescreen to prevent his opponent from getting close while he prepares another technique while hiding inside the ash, and can also create a weapon made of ash that explodes, releasing a large cloud of ash into the air when it hits a solid surface. Kōhai is also proficient in Earth Release, being able to hide underground and raise or lower the ground. He is also competent in Water Release being able to create a large torrent of water quickly. Summoning Technique Kōhai is able to summon lizards from Kuroishi Island, and will often call on them when he needs a numbers advantage or when he cannot overpower an opponent by himself. Status Part II Five Kage Summit (Arc) Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Trivia *The name "Kōhai" means "Ashfall" (降灰), while his family name "Kazan" (火山) means "volcano". *According to the databook(s): **Kōhai's hobbies are growing vegetables and keeping bonsai trees. **Kōhai wishes to fight his nephew Sanyu. **Kōhai's favorite foods are Udon noodles and rice, while his least favorite is soybeans **Kōhai has completed 1257 official missions in total: 48 D-rank, 112 C-rank, 436 B-rank, 599 A-rank, 62 S-rank. **Kōhai's favorite phrase is "Either you run the day or the day runs you" (どちらかあなたが一日を実行したり、その日はあなたが実行されます, Dochira ka anata ga tsuitachi o jikkō shi tari, sonohi wa anata ga jikkō sa remasu). Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT